Location determination of mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and other such devices has become commonplace via use of Global Positioning System (GPS) usage and radio beacon devices such as BLUETOOTH® beacons and wireless access points (WAP) deployed to known locations that communicate with mobile devices. However, GPS signals are generally not useful while indoors and locations determined from BLUETOOTH® beacon and WAP signals do not provide precise locations as these are proximity-based location detection solutions. Such proximity based location detection solutions typically provide a location within proximity of 30 feet at best. While 30-foot precision may be sufficient in some deployments, other solutions are limited in usefulness by not having greater precision in location determination.